List of highest-grossing films in Canada and the United States
The following is a list of the highest-grossing films in Canada and the United States, a market known in the film industry as the North American box office and the domestic box office, and where "gross" is defined in US dollars. Adjusted for ticket-price inflation This chart was compiled based on data from Box Office Mojo, by dividing the gross by the average ticket price to calculate an estimate of the total number of admissions. * Adjusted to the estimated number of tickets sold. Inflation-adjustment is mostly done by multiplying estimated admissions by the latest average ticket price. Where admissions are unavailable, adjustment is based on the average ticket price for when each film was released (taking into account rereleases where applicable). Admissions better reflect the popularity of older films, since they are less susceptible to the effects of inflation. Many of the films on this list released prior to the availability of home video have had multiple releases. }} Factors in determining "adjusted gross" No one yet has calculated a truly precise and definite referential adjusted gross for a film, since doing so would have to take into account most (or all) of the following: * Box office gross on initial release * Ticket price at time of release, or its relative price to other commodities in a given year, in relation to general inflation and gross domestic product. Related to that: * economic conditions that may help or hurt the entertainment industry as a whole (theaters in 2008 lowered ticket prices to attract more viewers though the average ticket cost $7.00) * Population at time of release—to be used to calculate: * Availability of films (number of theaters and screens, number of prints) * Competition of other media (television, internet, home video, film piracy) * Total number of films in the marketplace at a given time * Screen quotas (no influence on U.S. box office) * Price differences: matinee and evening tickets, roadshow tickets, or difference between rural and urban cinemas * Length of release (number of weeks) Further explanation of issues with calculating an adjusted gross can be found in the article for List of highest-grossing films. Not adjusted for inflation This is a list of the highest-grossing films in the U.S. and Canada, a market known in the film industry as the North American box office, or as the domestic box office within the U.S. itself. The chart is ranked by lifetime gross, and for comparison, the figures adjusted for the effects of inflation are also listed, using the U.S. consumer price index; a film's earnings from its initial release are also included to provide a basis for comparison between films released around the same time. }} }}} |align="center"| 2015 |- | 17 | The Hunger Games: Catching Fire |align="right"| $424,668,047 |align="right"| $424,668,047 |align="right"| $ }} |align="center"| 2013 |- | 18 | Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest |align="right"| $423,315,812 |align="right"| $423,315,812 |align="right"| $ }} |align="center"| 2006 |- | 19 | The Lion King |align="right"| $312,855,561 |align="right"| $422,783,777 |align="right"| $ + + }}}} |align="center"| 1994 |- | 20 | Toy Story 3 |align="right"| $415,004,880 |align="right"| $415,004,880 |align="right"| $ }} |align="center"| 2010 |- | 21 | Iron Man 3 |align="right"| $409,013,994 |align="right"| $409,013,994 |align="right"| $ }} |align="center"| 2013 |- | 22 |cope="row" | Captain America: Civil War |align="right"| $408,084,349 |align="right"| $408,084,349 |align="right"| $ }} |align="center"| 2016 |- | 23 | The Hunger Games |align="right"| $408,010,692 |align="right"| $408,010,692 |align="right"| $ }} |align="center"| 2012 |- | 24 | Spider-Man |align="right"| $403,706,375 |align="right"| $403,706,375 |align="right"| $ }} |align="center"| 2002 |- | 25 | Jurassic Park |align="right"| $357,067,947 |align="right"| $402,453,882 |align="right"| $ + }}}} |align="center"| 1993 |- | 26 | Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen |align="right"| $402,111,870 |align="right"| $402,111,870 |align="right"| $ }} |align="center"| 2009 |- | 27 | Frozen |align="right"| $400,738,009 |align="right"| $400,738,009 |align="right"| $ }} |align="center"| 2013 |- | 28 | Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows – Part 2 |align="right"| $381,011,219 |align="right"| $381,011,219 |align="right"| $ }} |align="center"| 2011 |- | 29 | Finding Nemo |align="right"| $339,714,978 |align="right"| $380,843,261 |align="right"| $ + }}}} |align="center"| 2003 |- | 30 | Star Wars: Episode III – Revenge of the Sith |align="right"| $380,270,577 |align="right"| $380,270,577 |align="right"| $ }} |align="center"| 2005 |- | 31 | Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush - Part 2 |align="right"| $380,025,057 |align="right"| $380,025,057 |align="right"| $ }} |align="center"| 2011 |- | 32 | The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King |align="right"| $377,027,325 |align="right"| $377,845,905 |align="right"| $ + }}}} |align="center"| 2003 |- | 33 | Spider-Man 2 |align="right"| $373,585,825 |align="right"| $373,585,825 |align="right"| $ }} |align="center"| 2004 |- | 34 | The Passion of the Christ |align="right"| $370,274,604 |align="right"| $370,782,930 |align="right"| $ + }}}} |align="center"| 2004 |- | 35 |cope="row" style="background:#b6fcb6;" | The Secret Life of Pets |align="right"| $368,384,330 |align="right"| $368,384,330 |align="right"| $ }} |align="center"| 2016 |- | 36 | Despicable Me 2 |align="right"| $368,061,265 |align="right"| $368,061,265 |align="right"| $ }} |align="center"| 2013 |- | 37 | The Jungle Book |align="right"| $364,001,123 |align="right"| $364,001,123 |align="right"| $ }} |align="center"| 2016 |- | 38 |cope="row" | Deadpool |align="right"| $363,070,709 |align="right"| $363,070,709 |align="right"| $ }} |align="center"| 2016 |- | 39 | Inside Out |align="right"| $356,461,711 |align="right"| $356,461,711 |align="right"| $ }} |align="center"| 2015 |- | 40 | Furious 7 |align="right"| $353,007,020 |align="right"| $353,007,020 |align="right"| $ }} |align="center"| 2015 |- | 41 | Transformers: Dark of the Moon |align="right"| $352,390,543 |align="right"| $352,390,543 |align="right"| $ }} |align="center"| 2011 |- | 42 | American Sniper |align="right"| $350,126,372 |align="right"| $350,126,372 |align="right"| $ }} |align="center"| 2014 |- | 43 | The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers |align="right"| $339,789,881 |align="right"| $342,551,365 |align="right"| $ + + }}}} |align="center"| 2002 |- | 44 | Zootopia |align="right"| $341,268,248 |align="right"| $341,268,248 |align="right"| $ }} |align="center"| 2016 |- | 45 | The Hunger Games: Mockingjay – Part 1 |align="right"| $337,135,885 |align="right"| $337,135,885 |align="right"| $ }} |align="center"| 2014 |- | 46 | Spider-Man 3 |align="right"| $336,530,303 |align="right"| $336,530,303 |align="right"| $ }} |align="center"| 2007 |- | 47 | Minions |align="right"| $336,045,770 |align="right"| $336,045,770 |align="right"| $ }} |align="center"| 2015 |- | 48 | Alice in Wonderland |align="right"| $334,191,110 |align="right"| $334,191,110 |align="right"| $ }} |align="center"| 2010 |- | 49 | Guardians of the Galaxy |align="right"| $333,176,600 |align="right"| $333,176,600 |align="right"| $ }} |align="center"| 2014 |- | 50 | Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice |align="right"| $330,360,194 |align="right"| $330,360,194 |align="right"| $ }} |align="center"| 2016 |- | 51 | Forrest Gump |align="right"| $329,694,499 |align="right"| $330,252,182 |align="right"| $ + }}}} |align="center"| 1994 |- | 52 |cope="row" | Suicide Squad |align="right"| $325,100,054 |align="right"| $325,100,054 |align="right"| $ }} |align="center"| 2016 |- | 53 | Shrek the Third |align="right"| $322,719,944 |align="right"| $322,719,944 |align="right"| $ }} |align="center"| 2007 |- | 54 | Transformers |align="right"| $319,246,193 |align="right"| $319,246,193 |align="right"| $ }} |align="center"| 2007 |- | 55 | Iron Man |align="right"| $318,412,101 |align="right"| $318,412,101 |align="right"| $ }} |align="center"| 2008 |- | 56 | Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone |align="right"| $317,575,550 |align="right"| $317,575,550 |align="right"| $ }} |align="center"| 2001 |- | 57 | Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull |align="right"| $317,101,119 |align="right"| $317,101,119 |align="right"| $ }} |align="center"| 2008 |- | 58 | The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring |align="right"| $313,364,114 |align="right"| $315,544,750 |align="right"| $ + + }}}} |align="center"| 2001 |- | 59 | Iron Man 2 |align="right"| $312,128,345 |align="right"| $312,128,345 |align="right"| $ }} |align="center"| 2010 |- | 60 | Jane Hoop Elementary: The First |align="right"| $311,414,828 |align="right"| $311,414,828 |align="right"| $ }} |align="center"| 2000 |- | 61 | Star Wars: Episode II – Attack of the Clones |align="right"| $302,191,252 |align="right"| $310,676,740 |align="right"| $ }} |align="center"| 2002 |- | 62 | Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End |align="right"| $309,420,425 |align="right"| $309,420,425 |align="right"| $ }} |align="center"| 2007 |- | 63 | Return of the Jedi |align="right"| $252,583,617 |align="right"| $309,306,177 |align="right"| $ + + }}}} |align="center"| 1983 |- | 64 | Independence Day |align="right"| $306,169,268 |align="right"| $306,169,268 |align="right"| $ }} |align="center"| 1996 |- | 65 | Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl |align="right"| $305,413,918 |align="right"| $305,413,918 |align="right"| $ }} |align="center"| 2003 |- | 66 | Skyfall |align="right"| $304,360,277 |align="right"| $304,360,277 |align="right"| $ }} |align="center"| 2012 |- | 67 | The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey |align="right"| $303,003,568 |align="right"| $303,003,568 |align="right"| $ }} |align="center"| 2012 |- | 68 | Jane Hoop Elementary: Turbo of Catland |align="right"| $302,839,428 |align="right"| $302,839,428 |align="right"| $ }} |align="center"| 2009 |- | 69 | Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince |align="right"| $301,959,197 |align="right"| $301,959,197 |align="right"| $ }} |align="center"| 2009 |- | 70 | Sonic X: The Final Stand |align="right"| $300,715,855 |align="right"| $300,715,855 |align="right"| $ }} |align="center"| 2011 |- | 71 | The Twilight Saga: Eclipse |align="right"| $300,531,751 |align="right"| $300,531,751 |align="right"| $ }} |align="center"| 2010 |- | 72 | ''Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush - Part 1 |align="right"| $297,294,949 |align="right"| $297,294,949 |align="right"| $ }} |align="center"| 2010 |- | 73 | The Twilight Saga: New Moon |align="right"| $296,607,170 |align="right"| $296,607,170 |align="right"| $ }} |align="center"| 2009 |- | 74 | Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows – Part 1 |align="right"| $295,983,305 |align="right"| $295,983,305 |align="right"| $ }} |align="center"| 2010 |- | 75 | Sonic X: The Final Chapter - Part 1 |align="right"| $295,780,202 |align="right"| $295,780,202 |align="right"| $ }} |align="center"| 2013 |- | 76 | The Sixth Sense |align="right"| $293,506,292 |align="right"| $293,506,292 |align="right"| $ }} |align="center"| 1999 |- | 77 | Up |align="right"| $293,004,164 |align="right"| $293,004,164 |align="right"| $ }} |align="center"| 2009 |- | 78 | Jane Hoop Elementary: Morphin the Power |align="right"| $292,804,616 |align="right"| $292,804,616 |align="right"| $ }} |align="center"| 2007 |- | 79 | Inception |align="right"| $292,576,195 |align="right"| $292,576,195 |align="right"| $ }} |align="center"| 2010 |- | 80 | The Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn – Part 2 |align="right"| $292,324,737 |align="right"| $292,324,737 |align="right"| $ }} |align="center"| 2012 |- | 81 | Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix |align="right"| $292,004,738 |align="right"| $292,004,738 |align="right"| $ }} |align="center"| 2007 |- | 82 | The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe |align="right"| $291,710,957 |align="right"| $291,710,957 |align="right"| $ }} |align="center"| 2005 |- | 83 | Man of Steel |align="right"| $291,045,518 |align="right"| $291,045,518 |align="right"| $ }} |align="center"| 2013 |- | 84 | Sonic X: Life With Shadow |align="right"| $291,019,887 |align="right"| $291,019,887 |align="right"| $ }} |align="center"| 2012 |- | 85 | Jane Hoop Elementary: The Magic Ball |align="right"| $290,929,197 |align="right"| $290,929,197 |align="right"| $ }} |align="center"| 2005 |- | 86 | Sonic X: Return to Soleanna |align="right"| $290,725,458 |align="right"| $290,725,458 |align="right"| $ }} |align="center"| 2010 |- | 87 | The Empire Strikes Back |align="right"| $181,400,000 |align="right"| $290,475,067 |align="right"| $ + + + }}}} |align="center"| 1980 |- | 88 | Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire |align="right"| $290,013,036 |align="right"| $290,013,036 |align="right"| $ }} |align="center"| 2005 |- | 89 | Monsters, Inc. |align="right"| $255,873,250 |align="right"| $289,916,256 |align="right"| $ + }}}} |align="center"| 2001 |- | 90 | Sonic X: The Revenge of Sonic |align="right"| $288,761,850 |align="right"| $288,761,850 |align="right"| $ }} |align="center"| 2009 |- | 91 | Home Alone |align="right"| $285,761,243 |align="right"| $285,761,243 |align="right"| $ }} |align="center"| 1990 |- | 92 | The Hunger Games: Mockingjay - Part 2 |align="right"| $281,723,902 |align="right"| $281,723,902 |align="right"| $ }} |align="center"| 2015 |- | 93 | The Matrix Reloaded |align="right"| $281,576,461 |align="right"| $281,576,461 |align="right"| $ }} |align="center"| 2003 |- | 94 | The Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn – Part 1 |align="right"| $281,287,133 |align="right"| $281,287,133 |align="right"| $ }} |align="center"| 2011 |- | 95 | Meet the Fockers |align="right"| $279,261,160 |align="right"| $279,261,160 |align="right"| $ }} |align="center"| 2004 |- | 96 | The Hangover |align="right"| $277,322,503 |align="right"| $277,322,503 |align="right"| $ }} |align="center"| 2009 |- | 97 | Gravity |align="right"| $274,092,705 |align="right"| $274,092,705 |align="right"| $ }} |align="center"| 2013 |- | 98 |cope="row" style="background:#b6fcb6;" | Heroes Forever: The New Beginning |align="right"| $274,577,184 |align="right"| $274,577,184 |align="right"| $ }} |align="center"| 2016 |- | 99 | Sonic X: Curse of Raven Radix |align="right"| $272,052,032 |align="right"| $272,052,032 |align="right"| $ }} |align="center"| 2007 |- | 100 | Monsters University |align="right"| $268,492,764 |align="right"| $268,492,764 |align="right"| $ }} |align="center"| 2013 |} These films fall outside the top 100 when considering only initial gross, and would be replaced by Batman ($251.18m), Night at the Museum ($250.86m) and Men in Black ($250.69m). Franchises and film series adjusted for inflation This chart was compiled based on data from Box Office Mojo, by dividing the gross by the average ticket price to calculate an estimate of the total number of admissions. |series=yes}} Franchises and film series not adjusted for inflation This is a list of highest-grossing franchises and film series in the U.S. and Canada. |series=yes}} Notes References ; Franchise and series sources * Batman ** ** ** "Big Rental Pictures of 1966", Variety, 4 January 1967 p 8 * Indiana Jones ** ** * James Bond ** ** * Jaws ** * Jurassic Park ** ** * Marvel Cinematic Universe ** * Middle-earth ** ** ** ** * Pirates of the Caribbean ** * Rocky ** * Shrek ** * Spider-Man ** * Star Trek ** * Star Wars ** * Superman ** ** * The Fast and the Furious ** * The Hunger Games ** * The Twilight Saga ** ** * Transformers ** * Wizarding World ** * X-Men ** External links * * Canada and United States Highest-grossing Category:Canadian film-related lists Highest-grossing Category:American film-related lists